As pointed out therein, the inside peripheral wall surface of a heated pipe can be coated in a superior manner by passing a pocket comprised of a dense, fluidized bed of plastic through the interior of a heated, rotating pipe so that the hot interior surface of the pipe is contacted by the plastic particles, whereupon the particles fuse to the inside wall of the pipe, thereby enabling a uniform, continuous plastic coating to be achieved which is superior to other coatings known at that time. Following this discovery, Applicant has found other useful and novel processes by which the pocket of dispersed plastic particles can be transferred into and forced through the pipe in a particular flow pattern in order to achieve still a greater and unexpected coating advantage. This new discovery is especially beneficial in coating large diameter pipe of considerable length, and this new process is the subject of the instant patent application.